more than friends
by Wolfgirl1317
Summary: When Quil & Bella are left to survive together will they fall in love or remain friends? O/S Possible Future story.


Quil Atera had lost his two best friends in the space of 2 weeks. First was Embry Call, after declaring none of them would ever join Sam's Group he was the first to do so. Jacob and Quil spent the first week bitching about how much of a traitor Embry was to completely ditch his best mates for Sam. Then was Jacob, they were supposed to meet up with Bella on First Beach but of course he didn't show. Bella and I walked round the beach and headed to my place and watched movies all day, it was great she's an awesome chick. But when Bella left he tried calling Jake and was told that he was sick, Quil let it go until the next day when he saw Embry, Jake and some other big guy walking out of the woods. Jake and Embry looked over and Quil knew he had lost them both. All he had left was Bella and he wasn't going to lose her.

Today was the first time in a week Quil was able to see Bella, between her schoolwork and her job, so they made Saturday Q & B's day. Quil jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen and kissed him mum on the check.

"Good morning baby, im going to assume you're not that happy to see me, but maybe another women". She chuckled over at Quil, Joy Atera had met Bella a week and a half ago and fell in love with her and she was the daughter she never had.

"Yeah B is coming over today, can I still have the car to pick her up" Quil looked over at Joy giving her the puppy dog eyes. Joy laughed she couldn't say no to that face.

"Of course I told you the other day im getting a lift to the Makah Rez with Sue and she will drop me back tomorrow, is Bella going to stay over"?

"Umm I don't know we hadn't really talked about it I guess if it's late she will stay, if that's ok"?

"Quil you're a big boy now I trust you and if anything does happen there's a box of condoms in Ur top draw at the back" Joy smiled over at him. Quil spat his orange juice out and coughed "Mum come on do you have to".

"Quil im your mother I know you're interested in Bella and im not saying that just cause they are there you have to use them, but if eventually you both decide to I want you to be prepared, don't be embarrassed".

"Thanks mum, but just cause I like Bella doesn't mean she will like me and she's Jake's girl, he might have forgotten about me but I haven't forgotten about him". Joy nodded and hugged her son "Can you drop me off at Sue's on the way to get Bella, im ready whenever you are". They made their way out to Joy's Toyota Camry and headed over to Sue's. "Thank you honey, we won't be back till late tomorrow night, so grab yourself some dinner, there's money in the second draw if you need anything, have a good weekend". Quil waved to his mother and headed over to Forks. He pulled up at Bella's only to have her jumping in the car before he even turned it off.

"Quil im so excited I haven't seen you in ages let's go" Bella was bouncing around in her seat and Quil just laughed and held her hand "Steady B we got all weekend, did you bring some clothes in case you decide to crash"?

"Yeah I decided I would stay if that's still ok Charlie is heading to the Makah rez with Sue and your mum apparently last minute planning".

"Hell yeah B parent free weekend". Bella laughed and noticed they were half way to the rez. She loved spending time with Quil he was sweet and caring and funny. They both lost Jacob but Quil lost Embry as well, she hadn't got to no Embry yet only met him twice briefly. She decided that this weekend they were going to have fun and forget about Sam and his stupid Boy gang and just chill and be Quil and Bella.

As they pulled up Quil took her bag for her and carried it inside as they laughed and talked their way inside and decided to head on down to the beach, Bella already had her suit on underneath so they dropped her bag and headed out. As they got to the beach Quil picked her up and ran her into the water and dropped her in.

"QUIL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" she started splashing him and tried to push him in. Quil was stronger than Bella but eventually allowed her to push him in, she laughed and he pulled her back down with him. They swam around for a bit and decided it was getting cold so they made their way back to the beach and set out there towels and laid down and dried off.

"Hey Quil, do you think that one day they might come back to us" Bella asked in a low voice.

"Maybe I dunno B I hope so but at the same time do we really need them I mean they left us without a word and we did ok, we have each other" Bella smiled over at Quil and hugged him tight "I promise not to leave you Quilly aslong as you don't leave me" Quil smiled and kissed her cheek "Never B I got you back".

**PACK POV:**

JACOB- damn it Embry they hate us.

EMBRY- What did you expect Jake I don't blame them, I mean there right we did just ditch them, they don't know why but we did.

JACOB- I don't get why he's hanging out with Bella, I know there friends and all but he knows how I feel about her.

EMBRY- Jake man I know but you have seen Bella a few times and haven't imprinted on her, I know it sucks but she's not for you man.

JACOB- I know that Em but it still hurts I want her so bad.

SAM- Jacob you have to let her go or you won't ever find your imprint, you need to open yourself up to other things.

JACOB- I don't care Quil isn't having her.

Embry- Look man maybe you shouldn't be on patrol atm if something does happen if ever you don't need to see it.

SAM- You can go home Jacob but I order you NOT TO INTERFER WITH QUIL ATERA AND BELLA SWAN.

JACOB- Fuck you Sam.

Jacob phased out and Embry headed over to Sam "I hope nothing happens between those two im happy for them if they do but Jake, he's not gonna be so thrilled".

"I no Embry but they do deserve a chance, but when Quil phases Bella will be heartbroken again but we can't interfere without giving the secret away".

**Bella POV**

When Quil kissed my cheek his kiss warmed my whole body. I smiled over at him and looked him over, I had never really thought of Quil as anything more than my friend but the last two days I have dreamt about him and these dreams were really intense. So when Quil told me about our weekend I decided I would try and see if Quil felt anything for me to.

"Hey Quil im getting a bit hot wanna head back to yours and start our night of movies".

"Hell yeah lets go and I'll make us some lunch".

We packed up and headed back to his place. Quil went straight to the kitchen and I followed him in.

"Nope B I'll make us lunch you go pic what we're watching first". I smiled and headed out to the lounge room Quil and Joy had a huge stock pile of movies to choose from so I decided on something we would both enjoy, I settled on Underworld. I put the movie in and only had to wait a few minutes for Quil to return.

"I made us some ham and cheese Toasties hope it will do I will treat you to a good dinner, what did you pick"

"Underworld I know how much you love it and it's a good action movie and these look great Q".

We ate our toasties within 5 minutes and Quil put our plates on the coffee table. I decided I would try and get a feel for Quil and see if he was interested in me. I slowly slid over and cuddled up to him; he dropped his arm around me and pulled a blanket over us. I laid my hand on his thigh and went back to watching the movie. After 10 minutes I slowly ran my hand over his thigh gently and noticed his chest rising and falling faster and he pulled me in closer. I smiled to myself this was heading in the right direction, suddenly I could feel Quil's breathe on my neck and I squeezed his thigh softly, this was going a lot faster than I had intended I didn't think Quil felt the same for me.

"Bella what do you want" Quil breathed into my ear, I shivered and he pulled me closer.

"I don't know Quil but I wanna try something" he smiled down at me and I took my chance and kissed him softly. After a few seconds I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"B I like you a lot you're so sexy and smart, let me kiss you" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely as he kissed me; I kissed him back deeper as he slid his arms around me tight. I took my chance and climbed into his lap without breaking the kiss, he moaned into my mouth and the kiss become desperate and full of hunger. I could feel his growing member and moaned as I grinded against it and thought of the fact that he was hard because of me.

"Fuck Bella so beautiful" he smiled and ran his hands over my body and I moaned at his touch it was more than I could imagine but not enough at the same time.

"Quil touch me please I want you" I moaned into his ear and he flipped me over onto the lounge and I wrapped my legs around his legs. He grinded his hard dick against me and I slid my hand down and pushed his pants out of the way, he moaned as his dick sprang free. It was so long and hard, I ran my hand over him and he kissed me hungrily. His hands were everywhere and suddenly my shirt was gone and he was staring at my bra.

"Fuck b so damn sexy you have no idea how much I have thought about this" I smiled and unhooked my bra for him and before I had it completely off his mouth was on my boobs. I moaned and wiggled against him and pumped him harder. He slid my skirt up and pulled my panties off, as he kissed up my body gently nibbling as he made his way up to my boobs. I pulled his shirt off and pull his lips to mine and kissed him softly.

"I wanna be with you Quil, please tell me you want me" I kissed down his neck as he moaned and grinded against me. "Feel how much I want you B but I wanna do this properly come upstairs" I moaned softly and nodded and Quil wrapped my legs around him tight and carried me upstairs to his room. We made it to his door and he shut it with his foot and pushed me up against the door kissing anywhere and everywhere he could as I ran my hands over his back and chest. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down and slid in-between my legs "B are you sure we can stop you just have to say" I smiled and kissed him softly "Im sure Quil I want this and I want it with you".

Quill kissed me deeply and slowly slid his dick along my wet folds "Fuck Bella you're so wet for me" I moaned and ran my hand over his dick and pump him softly as he slid has fingers over my folds, I moaned and rubbed against his fingers, he smiled and moaned "so eager for me baby" I kissed him hungrily and pumped him harder as he added a finger and slowly rubbed my clit. I kissed down his neck and nibbled softly causing a husky moan from Quil "Fuck baby im not gonna last long if you don't stop" I chuckled and rubbed his dick over my wet pussy "Im ready Quil I need you". Quil kissed me softly as he lined his dick up with my pussy and pushed slowly, I moaned at the feeling of being stretched it was slightly painful but that only lasted a few seconds. Quil was finally deep inside me and I moaned at the feeling "Quil baby I need more im ok" he groaned and started pounding into me harder I raked my nails down his back and he bit my neck softly, I moaned at the feeling and started meeting him thrust for thrust "Fuck baby your so wet and fit my dick so good" I moaned and kissed him deeply "Baby please im so close you won't hurt me" Quil moaned huskily and started slamming into me, all I could do was moan and grunt, he made me feel so good. I could tell he was getting close I could feel his member throbbing and possibly getting bigger? "Rub your clit for me baby im gonna cum, come with me" I nodded frantically and started rubbing my clit fast, Quil looked down and watched my hand as he pumped faster "Fuck…baby…so hot..Touching..Yourself..Ahh" I felt him blow his load and fill me with cum and I couldn't hold back I came hard on his throbbing dick.

Quil lay next to me and I snuggled up to him, we lay there panting as I ran my hand over Quil's chest.

"Baby so good" I smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah best I've ever had" Quil rolled his eyes at me and we both laughed. We were broken out of our laughter by a loud Howling, I looked over at Quil "What the hell was that, it sounded close, I didn't think anyone had a dog around here"? Quil jumped up and pulled his pants on "Stay here I'll go have a look sounded like it was hurt whatever it is". I smiled and nodded and got up and put my panties and one of Quil's shirts on "Mmm hot baby seeing you in my clothes defs the best thing ever, I'll be back In a sec go to sleep" I rolled my eyes and had a good look around and noticed it was very dark, I looked to the clock to see it was 2am, wow we had been up here a while. Quil kissed my head and I laid down as he left. I didn't realise how tired I was until I laid down and was asleep in seconds.

PACKS POV:

PAUL: Damn Atera is getting it on with the Leach lover.

EMBRY: Shit man im happy for them that they have each other but Jake is gonna flip.

Jarred: Dude we shouldn't be here for this, it's private and if we don't see Jake can't either.

PAUL: Dude there in his room now and there fucking, free porn.

SAM: Paul give them their privacy.

PAUL: You're all no fun.

SAM: I order you all to NOT THINK OF QUIL ATERA & BELLA SWAN Jake doesn't need the visuals or the audio got it.

JACOB: Hey guy's Quil showing any signs yet?

SAM: What you doing phased Jake you have the night off?

JACOB: I know but im worried about Quil and yeah….wait why are we in the woods next to Quil's tonight…WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

EMBRY: OH shit...Jake man come on phase out and go home don't do this to yourself.

PAUL: Unlucky Baby Alpha looks like Lil Atera got in first; well I should say little by the sound of Bella.

JACOB: Fucking dick how could he.

JARRED: Jake it was only a matter of time we've all been watching there in love they just haven't realised it yet is all.

JACOB: Is that supposed to fucking help.

SAM: Jacobs it's done there together move on, I order you to STOP HAVING ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR BELLA SWAN!

Jake phased out and howled loudly just after he heard his best friend finish inside his girl.

EMBRY: Oh shit Sam, Quil heard something he's coming this way what do we do?

Jacob could hear Quil coming and couldn't help himself he ran over to him and punched him in the face "You fucking dick how could you, she's mine" Quil pushed back and looked pissed "What the fuck are you doing here Jake and Bella isn't yours she is no one's she is Bella and you left her". Quil punched Jake in the nose and kneed him in the balls hard. The pack appeared quickly and they could all see Quil was vibrating and was going to phase anytime now. Sam looked to Paul and nodded, Paul new exactly what to do "Damn Atera was Swan a good fuck could hear her for miles". Quil growled and ran over to punch Paul but before he could swing he was suddenly on all fours and had paws.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME"

"Quil its Sam don't freak out, the legends are true you're a wolf"

"Ok I get that how the fuck do I get back to 2 legs"

"Calm down and try think about being human". After 5 minutes Quil was naked and human again. Sam threw him some shorts.

"I no its crazy but were protectors".

"It's not that crazy Grandfather has always spoken of the protectors, but if you will excuse me I have to get back to Bella"

"Im sorry Quil you can't see here anymore"

"Are you kidding me Sam she has lost everything im all she has, I love her and I assume you know what we did tonight, I can't just leave her, just let me go in quickly and tell her something so she doesn't panic, please Sam".

"OK but only because you got yourself under control so fast I mean it in and out you have 5 minutes" Quil nodded and ran to the house.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAM WHY DID HE GET TO SEE HER" Jacob glared at Sam.

"Jake how long did it take all of you to phase back? Days it took him 5 minutes he's in control and Bella will fall apart they both will so that is why".

Jacob phased and ran home. The rest of the pack waited in the woods for Quil.

QUIL POV:

Holy fuck so im a wolf and now I have to ditch Bella great night now turned to shit.

I went up and woke her softly, she rolled over and flicked the lamp on "Quil whats wrong, was the dog ok"? She stopped talking the second she looked up at me our eyes met and she was everything I could See and feel, What the hell was that meant to mean.

"Bella its ok but I have to go help Leah with Seth, he isn't feeling well and she needs a guy, im so sorry but I'll call you tomorrow you can stay here" Bella nodded sleepily and he laid her back down "I love you B" he kissed her head and made his way outside.

"Sam I don't know what happened do wolfs look at chicks differently"? the pack looked at Quil and Sam asked him to Phase and showed him how.

"Ok Quil think of what happened with Bella and we will see". Suddenly there conversation was taking place and he saw how they looked at each other. They all phased out and Sam smiled over at him.

"Maybe you will see her tomorrow, Quil you just imprinted on Bella, Imprinting is when a wolf finds there soul mate and Bella is yours".

"So I don't have to stay away from Bella"?

"We'll see how you do tonight and tomorrow if you keep your phasing under control then yes". Quil smiled "Alright well let's get going".

BELLA POV:

I Woke up early and had a shower and went to Quil room to get some clothes I decided I wanted to wear one of his shirts so I went through his draw, I came across a pack of condoms that were unopened and gasped "Fuck we weren't safe"


End file.
